WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 23 - The Thin Green Line
by Taismo-89
Summary: Aidan still hasn't accepted his father's death, and seeks comfort from Chris. The Kratt in green believes that Orpheus' story might help. Collab with Soul.


_In a suburban house, a pregnant woman saw her husband coming out of the house._

" _Do you need to go? Now? But, Craig… the doctor said I can give birth at any moment!" Tania told her husband, as he prepared to go out._

" _I'm sorry, honey. It's my duty as a policeman. I must go there."_

" _You promised me!" Aidan said, seeing his father go to the door. Both parents looked at him. "You promised we would spend time together! You never spend any time with me!"_

" _I'm sorry, Aidan… I really am, but I must do this. It's really important."_

" _More important than your family?!"_

 _Suddenly, they heard a siren. "I gotta go." He kissed Tania's forehead. "I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." Then, he looked at the frustated and angry Aidan, as he turned his back to not show he was crying._

 _Sighing, Craig closed the door and left._

 _SCREECH! CRASH!_

Aidan woke up with a scream. He wiped the sweat of his face.

"Aidan..." Nolan looked from his bed. "You okay?"

That dreadful "memoream" (memory and dream at the same time) again… The eldest of Tania's sons looked down and sighed.

* * *

In the graveyard, Aidan placed another action figure from his collection on his father's tombstone. He sighed, as Martin and Chris observed from a certain distance.

"Poor boy… he's still really broken-hearted, huh?" Martin observed.

"I don't blame him," Chris sighed. "Losing someone close can really affect your life."

"I am glad Nolan is in school by now. A kid that age couldn't hold much of that kind of pain," Martin commented. "We better return soon. Aviva is requiring help with a new invention."

"You go ahead. I guess I'll… support him for a little while." Chris walked to the boy.

"Take your time, bro." Martin started heading back. the Krattin green stayed by Aidan's side.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

"No problem," Chris said. "You know that ever since me and your mother got engaged, you can trust me with these kinds of things." He looked warmly at the ring that now adorned his finger.

"Saying good-bye is hard… but doing it like this… without even making amends..." Aidan's eyes filled with tears. Chris felt bad about seeing him like this. He wished he could something… but what?

"Anyway, I'm going to visit my dad's old office," the boy pointed out, as he wiped his eyes. "The guys from the police department already know me, because I used to visit dad at his work."

"That's really cool. What he was again?" The two of them walked out o the cemetery.

"He was a policeman. the best policeman in all the city," Aidan remembered.

 _"Strong, confident, smart… thninking ahead of the danger. He had everything an police officer needed. I admired his work. Really, I did... but the problem was... that he didn't stop at home once._

" _When he first started this job, I was about Nolan's age. At first I thought it would be cool having a real-life hero in our amily… but then, the absense came._

 _"He stopped telling me stories, kissing me good-night... we even stopped talking about things we planned for the future. We used to spend nights long telling our plans and ideas."_

"Wow... Craig sounds like someone awesome," Chris said, as he followed the boy.

"He sure was. It was the insistence of my mother and his former partners that his office remained intact," Aidan said. "It was their way of paying a tribute to him." They soon arrived at the police department.

"Hello, tyke. Came to see your dad's office again?" the receptionist greeted Aidan.

"Yup. Thanks, Shirley," Aidan greeted back as he and Chris walked. "I've known her for a long time. She worked here since my father got the job."

* * *

The Kratt in green followed the boy to Craig's office. That place was really clean and organized. There were pictures of Craig with the police department crew and arresting criminals.

"Wow..."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Aidan asked. "I used to sit here, and watch him work. Then, we spent most of the time chatting." The boy sighed.

He looked at the desk. There was a picture of him when he was younger and his father.

"I only wish I haven't been so mean to him… before he left..." Chris felt terrible. He didn't like Aidan being so upset at all.

* * *

Later, back to the HQ, while the team cleaned up the place, Chris reflected about Aidan's situation.

"Such a burdan like this may do nothing good to a boy like Aidan… he really wants to see his father..."

"Well, it's not like we can bring him back," Ventus poined out. "The risk, as the From Dust Thee Came incident showed us, is really big. Donita barely died from trying to play god."

"I know, dude… I just wished I could make him feel better." Chris laid down in his hammock. "That boy is already like a son to me."

"He will be your son officialy in some months, dude, you know that," Ventus reminded. "By the way, congratulations for you and Tania."

"Thanks. I'll tell her this when I go there for dinner," Chris said. Then, he thought about VK's earlier quote. His eyes widened in realization and he suddenly sat up. "That's it!"

* * *

Later that night, the Armstrong Family was reunited at the dinner table, having a feast.

"Mom's roasted chicken is surely the best in the whole world," Aidan pointed out. "This must be the second plate Nolan ate."

"The third. And I think it's pretty enough for him." Tania cleaned her little boy's mouth. "If he keeps eating like this, he won't have space for dessert."

"Mom made tonight Dad's favourite dessert: homemade apple pie," Aidan whispered to Chris. He licked his lips in anticipation. Then, he saw Aidan's frown. Tania sighed, and called for Chris to the nearest room.

"I'm so worried about Aidan, Chris. Every year since Craig died, he gets gloomy. I get he's suffering a huge bruise, but… I thought with time this would be processed by him."

"I felt that today, when me and him went to visit Craig's grave. But you know, I think I have a solution to that gloominess," Chris confessed. He whispered it to Tania.

"Well, I won't doubt a Nature Guardian." Tania smiled. "But please, just… promise he won't get hurt."

"Scout's honor, Tawny." Chris crossed his fingers. Then, a picture of Aidan's family fell off the wall.

"Oh, dear. I always forget to fix that nail," Tania fretted. Chris chuckled a bit, then walked back to Aidan, as the boy ate slowly a piece of apple pie, and his little brother ate it like a lion cub.

"Aidan, ever heard about Orpheus?" He sat near the boy. Aidan shook his head, intrigued though.

"Well… _Orpheus was son of Apollo. In many ways, Apollo was the god of music and Orpheus was blessed with musical talents. Eurydice was a lovely nymph._

 _They were young and in love. So deep was their love that they were practically inseparable. So dependent that each felt they could not live without the other. These young lovers were very happy and spent their time frolicking through the meadows._

 _"One day, precisely a day after their wedding, Eurydice was daily running through a meadow with Orpheus when she was bitten by a serpent. The poison of the bite killed her and she descended to the Underworld. More precisely, to the Elysian Fields._

 _"Orpheus was so sad about the loss of his love that he composed music to express the terrible emptiness which pervaded his every breath and movement. He was so desperate and found so little else meaningful, that he decided to speak to hades to get Eurydice back._

 _"As the overseer of the underworld, Hades' heart had to be hard as steel, and so it was. Many approached Hades to beg for loved ones back and as many times were refused. But Orpheus' music was so sweet and so moving that it softened the steel hearted heart of Hades himself._

 _"Hades gave permission to Orpheus to bring Eurydice back to the surface of the earth. There was only one condition... Orpheus should not look back as he ascended. He had to trust that Eurydice was immediately behind him._

 _"It was a long way back up and just as Orpheus had almost finished that last part of the trek, he looked behind him to make sure Eurydice was still with him. At that very moment, she was snatched back because he did not trust that she was there. When you hear music which mourns lost love, it is Orpheus' spirit who guides the hand of the musicians who play it."_

"Wow… poor guy," Adan reflected. "Wait… Elysium Fields?"

"Initially separate from the realm of Hades, admission was reserved for mortals related to the gods and other heroes. Later, it expanded to include those chosen by the gods, the righteous, and the heroic, where they would remain after death, to live a blessed and happy life."

"So... you think Dad's there?" Aidan wondered.

"Yes. And there might be a way for you to see him again." Chris held the boy's hands.

"This might be the only way for me to make amends with him," Aidan said. Chris saw his determination. "Okay, Chris! Let's go there!" the Kratt in green felt happy for seeing Aidan smiling.

* * *

The next day, the Earth Guardian and the boy crossed a portal early in the morning, and soon were traveling around the Styx River, in Charon's boat. Aidan shivered in Chris's arms.

"I know the feeling, champ. But once you get used to the atmosphere, it's not that scary," Chris said.

"We're here," Charon announced. "King Hades' temple."

"Thanks, Charon," Chris said. "There you go." He paid him with the coins Athena gave him.

"May the gods be in your favor, Earth Gaurdian," charon said, with a smile.

Once they got inside Hades' temple, Aidan held closely to Chris. That place was really scary.

"Who goes there?" they heard a tempestrous voice. Aidan latched onto Chris's leg.

"It's okay, it's okay."

They walked forward to see… King Hades and Queen Persephone in front of them.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the Earth Guardian, Chris Kratt. Long time no see since the misfortune with Klaus Donata," the Underworld God recognized him.

"He really is much like Terra," Persephone thought, seeing his face for the first time. Chris bowed in respect.

"Mighty Master and Mistress of the Underworld, we come in peace. My young friend just wishes to see his deceased father once more, in the Elysian Fields." Aidan was surprised by how calm Chris was in front of the god of the Underworld himself. The Earth Guardian straightened himself.

"I see. Perhaps a Guardian can walk among the Underworld's areas without problems, but for what reason should we allow a mortal child to enter a sacred spirit place?" Hades asked. Persephone looked at the boy.

"Your-your Majesty... We do believe Dad's in the Elysian Fields. He was a police officer. A hero for all that knew him, especially his fellow comrades and family," Aidan told him, showing the picture of him and his father. "He always fought for what's right, and never thought a single day about hurting an innocent."

"Go on." Hades stood firmly on the temple. The Underworld queen just stared at the boy's exession.

"I… I did something terrible before he was gone… and never forgave myself what I did. We never… made things right..." Aidan felt like crying. "This... this may be my only chance..."

"My king… look." Persephone came down from her throne and walked to the boy. "These tears are as sincere… as the ones I dropped when you took me from my mother for the first time, and the ones she dropped when you allowed me to see her through srping and summer." She wiped the child's tears with tenderness. "He does love his father. Please, allow him to visit the Elysium."

Persephone felt bad about Aidan, and pleaded to her husband. Hades sighed.

"I cannot say no to you, Persephone. It has been deicded then: I'll let you see him, boy." Aidan smiled to the king, while dropping some tears, and Chris smiled to him. "Persephone, take them to the Elysian Fields."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Persephone guided the two to a certain part in the Underworld.

"You can go by yourselves from here. Just remember to never look back, once you return."

"Thanks, Persephone. I heard many people say that your personality changed everytime you came to this world."

"Not at all. I remain the same person in all moments of my life," Persephone assured. "Oh... I heard you brought Eris back."

"Yeah… it's true, but her situation with Hermia is still not very good… And something seems to be happening to Mother Nature."

"I fear her darkness might probably come soon... and I believe it'll do worse things than what Eris did."

"Hermia... has darkness?" Up until now, he always thought that the reason Hermia was against darkness so much was because she only carried Light. So he was wrong?

"Chris, come on!" Aidan called.

"Oh, I'm going!" he called back. "Thanks, Persephone." Chris started to follow the blonde boy.

"And Chris." The Earth Guardian turned around. "Don't fear the Darkness like she has. Fear only corrupts. Whether it's Darkness or Light." Chris let it set in his mind. But this still confused him.

* * *

The two of them walked together, until they saw a seemingly dusty door, with a golden lock.

"This must be it." Chris held the doorknob and pushed the door open. Soon, the two of them witnessed something unbelieavable: the Elysian Fields were beautful. The grass in this place was green, with many flowers spread all over. Down the hill where the door stood, there was a small village, with many people living in peace. Some played insturments, others remained vigilant for any problems.

"Not bad for this spot of the Underworld. I imagined something like that place Eris lived in," Aidan commented.

"Well, maybe not all places are organized like this. This is practically the good ones' paradise according to Greek mythology." Chris walked with the boy. "Now, all we have to do is..." Then, he was knocked over by something. Two familiar barks were heard.

"Heidi? Wyatt?" Chris recognized the dogs. One was the St. Bernard from his and Martin's childhood, the other was Martin's dog that passed away.

"Oh! My dearest apologies," the voice of a man said. "These two escaped from their collars."

"Dad?" Aidan looked up. That hair, those eyes, even the badge on his clothing.. it was him!

"Aidan? Is that you?" The man couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dad!" Aidan rushed to embrace his father.

"Oh, Aidan, my boy! It's been so long!" Craig knelt to embrace his son. "Look how you've grown! You look so much like me when I was your age!" Chris stepped forward nervously, as the dogs circled him.

"Oh, boy," Aidan feared for an instant.

"Chris Kratt, right?" Craig greeted. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Oh. um… same here, Mr. Armstrong." Chris nervously waved his hand.

"Mr. Armstrong was my father. You can just call me Craig."

"So… I heard about you and Tania. And I'm really happy that she's doing fine, and so is my other son."

"So am I. I love her and these two boys very much."

Aidan looked at them talking. His father didn't seem to care about the fact that Chris was with Tania.

"Uh… Chris? Can you give us a moment?" Aidan asked.

"Uh? Oh, sure." Chris smiled. "Look, uh, Craig… why don't you let me handle these two here? I can take them for a walk, while you two talk to each other."

"Oh, that would be great." Craig smiled to him. "It's getting harder each and everyday to take the dogs for a walk. Honestly, sometimes even the Elysian Fields can get a bit problematic."

Chris chuckled as he took the collars and the dogs started to run, taking him with them.

"Dad… you're not mad at Chris?"

"Why, Aidan?"

"He's engaged to mom now. Nothing against their union, but… I thought you would..."

"Aidan… I'm happy to find out your mother and you, and your little brother are doing fine after I left. This for me it's what really matters."

"Really? You… wondered how I was doing?"

"Sure, son."

"B-but… dad… I came here just to… to apologize for… for what I said that day before you… you know." Craig stood in place for a moment, as the boy looked down. Then, he heard a small chuckle, and felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Listen… I know you've said some things to me that day… and I was pretty upset as well for leaving… but I knew deep within that you didn't actually mean those things you said. Sometimes when people are upset… they don't really think about their words."

"*giggle* I guess… But, dad… I thought you were also mad at me."

"Never, son… I at first felt sad about ending up here and never again seeing my family. But then, Persephone and Hades showed me a way to see how my family was doing... these special windows that give the spirits the ability to see the upworld." He pointed to the windows spread all over the Elysian Fields. "That's how I knew how your mother and you were. And I saw you were suffering… and felt guilty." Craig stared art his son. Adian looked down a bit embarrassed. "But I never blamed you for what happened, Aidan. Sometimes we just… can't avoid death."

"I guesss… but I also came here so me and chris could… take you back to the surface." Aidan said.

"Back?"

"Yeah. Like what Orpheus tried. Maybe you can't marry mom again… but you can still be friends with her. And then, we'll be able to do everything we wanted before."

Craig thought for some moments. "This… would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

"Sure would. I always wanted to apologize for what happened. What better way than having you back home?"

"Hmm… Well… okay, I guess. But before we go... I was going to give you this a long time ago... because I believed I would survive that day." Craig gave his son a package. "I never got able to give it to you that time... but I hope you accept it now."

Aidan opened it to see… an officer badge with something written on it.

"Aidan Armstrong: a nice child, a great son..." he read. He felt his eyes tear up, as they stood up. Chris came close.

"Phew… those two have the energy of puppies!" he chuckled, as he cleaned up his clothing, and Aidan was licked by both the dogs.

"Okay, you two. Better get back to your doghouses. Your food will arrive soon," Craig pointed out, and the two obeyed him.

"I think we're done here, Chris. We can go back now." Aidan smiled to Chris.

"Okay then," Chris agreed. "Just remember… you can't look back once when we're on our way back, or you'll know what will happen." Aidan agreed.

"Don't worry, son. I'll keep speaking with you, so you know I'm behind you," Craig assured, as he followed both of them to outside of the Elysian Fields.

* * *

Aidan and Chris were very close to Charon's boat.

"There's our ride back home. We're almost there," Chris anounced. Craig sighed.

"Dad?" Aidan, never turning around, asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... sure..." Craig sighed. Aidan noticed, by his voice, that he was NOT okay. "I guess it will be great to get back to my job as a policeman… and see my friends and family again… and see you living a happy life."

Aidan reflected on that tone. He did felt a lot more relieved for his father not being upset with him the way he thoguht, but… something told him there was something wrong.

"I mean… If this really will gonna make you happy, I think it's not gonna be a bad thing," Aidan heard his father's words. His father didn't seem happy to return to the surface. Not at all. He felt tears in his eyes, as he recognized how selfish he was being. No… he coudln't sacrifice his father's happy afterlife to get things his way.

"No... If you'll not be happy with this... I guess it shouldn't make me happy as well." Taking a deep breath, Aidan looked around. Craig immediately started glowing, and retruned to his ghost form.

"Huh?" Chris stared at Aidan. Craig smiled, seeing his son's heart was in the right place.

"I know how much you wanted to make amends with me, but, son... you didn't needed to do all this trip. I love you, and I only want you, your mother and your little brother to be happy." Aidan tried to contain his tears, as his father embraced him.

"I love you, dad. And I'm sorry." Chris wiped his tears, not containing his emotion.

"Stay strong, champ. I'll always watch opver you." Craig gave his son a kiss on the forehead, and turned around to return to the Elysian Fields

"You did the right thing, Aidan," Chris said, as the boy climbed aboard. "I'm proud of you."

"*sigh* Thanks, Chris. In the end, it wasn't even needed for us to come. He's happy here, and I was being really selfish… but once I saw the best for him was to remain here… I also saw I had to do my part and… keep going with my life."

"Wow... that's a really mature thing to say. You know, that's one thing I learned about love, boy: sometimes we must put others' needs in first place. You did the right thing... and made your dad really proud." The boy nodded and smiled before hugging his hero.

* * *

" _It costed me to go see my father in the Underworld to understand that not always our ways are the right ways to solve problems. And one thing Dad surely will never let me forget... is that love is eternal, no matter what kind,"_ Aidan wrote in the Wild kratts Diary as Chris observed. " _And if I keep my life going on is what'll make my father happy... than I'm more than willing to do this."_

Chris placed the badge on the boy's shirt, receiving another hug from Aidan. Tania smiled at them, and observed the new portrait placed on the wall: a picture of her, Nolan, Aidan and Chris.


End file.
